


I'll Be Missing You

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [261]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Age Difference, Child Jamie Potter, Gen, Jamie Misses Him, Loneliness, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Slash, Smashed Mug, Teddy Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The worst day of Jamie's year is the one where Teddy leaves on the Hogwarts Express.
Series: A Drabble A Day [261]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'll Be Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 22: _Loneliness._

Jamie stared at the smashed shards of pottery and the dark stain of coffee spilled on the wall. 

His ears still rang with the noise of the smash. 

His mum would be disappointed in him. She’d purse her lips as she magicked the mark away, muttering darkly about his quick temper. 

Jamie knows that he ought to feel sad. Ought to feel embarrassed. He ought to feel _something_ but he didn’t. All Jamie felt was loneliness. 

Teddy had left on the Hogwarts Express for another year that morning. Another year of friends, flying and fun. 

Another long year without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
